Formula for Disaster
by dreamanddiscover
Summary: It hit her: The perfect way to throw Gigi over the edge. All it took? A love potion and a famous rock star. But love is a special thing, and it should not be tampered with. Alex learns that the hard way. Nalex
1. Purple Sequins

**My first take at a WOWP fan fiction. I've been wanting to write one for a while, and I think 'Nalex' or 'Nelena' or whatever you want to call it is really cute. So, no bashing on me for using the JoBros, got it? Haha.**

**So, here we go, Chapter One. **

--

Magic (n)_;_

_the art of producing a desired effect or result through the use of incantation or various other techniques that presumably assure human control of supernatural agencies or the forces of nature._

Sounds pretty cool, doesn't it? That's what I always thought. I never understood why there were so many rules when it came to using my magic. I mean, seriously, how much damage could it actually do? I wasn't about to use it to kill somebody. Maybe for a little boost in Algebra, or for harmless revenge on Gigi. I couldn't grasp the fact that my parents were trying to help me by setting these rules. That's all they were trying to do, help me. No, not even to help me, more to _save _me. That's what it would of done if I listened.

But I didn't listen, I _never _listen.

--

**Three weeks ago**

_Harper's hat looks ridiculous, _was the only thing going through my mind at that moment. It was green, with little purple sequins and a huge pink flower placed at very tip. I loved her, but it looked like she bought that hat at a Spongebob Squarepants convention.

"Nice hat," I heard someone snicker. Of course, I should of guessed; It was Gigi.

I placed one hand firmly on my hip, and made sure I was glaring her straight in the eyes, "Gigi, don't you have better things to do then pick on people?"

She placed her perfectly manicured finger to her chin and tapped it lightly, "Hm. Nope," She shrugged, and grinned right before swatting her hand over Harper's head and knocking the hat straight to the floor.

"Hey!" Harper protested, about to bend over and retrieve her hat.

"Harper, No." I demanded, sticking my arm out, stopping her from getting her hat, "Gigi should pick it up."

Gigi's eyes widened. She turned to her wannabes, and a second later they all started to laugh. "Good one, Russo."

"I'm not joking," I said sternly. I wasn't letting her get away with this. Only _I _was allowed to criticize Harper's hat, and only in my head!

"Yeah," She smirked, "And I'm not joking about these," She whipped out right in front our faces three pairs of second-row concert tickets and backstage passes.. to the _Jonas Brothers._

I bursted out laughing. The Jonas Brothers? That's the best she got? "Wow, Gigi. That's really cool. Have fun at your little pop concert. I'm sure you'll be the oldest one there."

She narrowed her eyes and shot me a glare, "You're just jealous," Was her oh-so-witty comeback, "And you'll be even more jealous when me and Nick fall in love backstage."

"You can't fall in love when you have no heart," I smirked.

She shot me another glare. Turning on her heel, she stuck her nose up and stormed off - her wannabes following right behind.

I rolled my eyes and turned to Harper. She was looking at me strange, "What?"

"Gigi has backstage passes to the _Jonas Brothers,_" She said, her eyes wide and her voice leaking with jealously.

"Who cares?" I shrugged, "They're so girlie."

Harper sighed, and wrapped her arms around her text books, "I guess, but, they're so dreamy.." She zoned out into her own little world. I didn't even want to know what was going on in her mind right then.

We walked together towards our lockers, but not before seeing Gigi again. She was basking in all her glory, as a group of kids gathered around her, staring at her tickets like they were gold. She was blabbing on and on about how her and Nick were going to fall in love.

And it hit me.

The _perfect _way to set Gigi over the edge.

I smirked to myself, and leaned up against the lockers, "Hey, Harper?"

"Yeah?" She asked, stuffing her books into her bag.

"You're uncle works for the stadium, right?"

She nodded slowly, not seeing where I was going with this. "Right.."

I stared at Gigi, imagining in my mind her reaction. It was perfect. "Do you think he could get us two tickets?"

"For what?" Harper furrowed her eyebrows.

"For the _Jonas Brothers."_

--

"I got them!" Harper barked into the phone. I knew there was a smile on her face, even though I couldn't see her.

"You're amazing, Harper." I grinned, while pulling out the book of spells. This was going to be fun.

I heard her giggle a little, then sigh. "So, what changed your mind about them?"

I shrugged, not even thinking about the fact that she couldn't see me, "I don't know. I guess you did."

"Me? Really?"

"Really, Harper." I smiled, "But, hey, I got to go. I have.. homework," I lied, "But, I'll call you later, k?"

"K, bye!"

_Dial tone_

I slipped my cellphone into the pocket of my jeans and began to skim through the pages. I've done this before. Why can't I remember the stupid formula?

To my displeasure, Justin decided to come waltzing into the kitchen at that very moment. He looked up from his school book, and stopped abruptly. I inwardly groaned, _here we go.._

"What are you doing with the book of spells?!" He asked frantically, pointing an accusatory finger straight at me.

I rolled my eyes, "Oh, calm down. I'm making love potion."

"Calm down?! Alex, may I remind what happened the _last _time you made love potion?" Oh, so, he's gonna bring that up, is he?

I stomped my foot, being immature. "_Justin,_" I whined, "This is my problem, okay? If I get caught, I get in trouble, not you. So, be a good big brother and just pretend like you saw nothing, okay?"

He stared at me for moment, then sighed, "Fine, you wouldn't listen to me anyways."

"Nope," I grinned.

"So," He made himself comfortable on the seat across from me, "Who's the poor guy you're using this on this time?"

I glared at him, but overall ignored his jab. "Nick Jonas," I grinned.

Justin burst out laughing, "You're going to make a famous musician fall in love with you? Oh, come on, Alex. When are you even going to see Nick Jonas?"

"Friday night," I said nonchalantly, keeping my eyes on the formula I was creating.

Justin's face fell, "Wait. You're serious?"

I nodded, "Duh." What, did he think I was joking? _Idiot._

He took a deep breath, "I heard nothing," He said to himself, standing and walking away slowly, repeating to himself, "I heard nothing, I heard nothing.."

I shook my head - _freak. _I bit my lip to keep my smile from growing too wide as I held up the perfect love potion. This time it would work, I was sure of it.

--

**A really short first chapter. I know, I'm sorry. The second one will be up shortly, and the story will really take off from there. Longer chapters await, my friends :)  
**

**Reviews would be nice.**

**Love,love,love**

**- Steph**


	2. Threemetris Mobetris

**First off, I want to thank those who reviewed! They were all so positive, they brightened my day :) I wasn't expecting that! So, thanks to all of you!**

**This chapter isn't exactly what I planned it to be, but I still tried to get it up as fast as I could. **

**Chapter Two.**

--

Friday needed to come _now. _Usually, on a Thursday, during last period, I'm siked. Last period on Thursday means Friday is tomorrow, and that is always something to look forward to. It always seem right there in front of your face. Not today, though. My plan was perfectly set up, and Friday has never seemed so far away. I knew tomorrow during school was going to be pure torture. Gigi bragging about having tickets to that nights show, and me unable to have the patience to_ wait _for that nights show. I haven't said anything, and I don't plan on it; I'm ready to give Gigi the surprise of her life.

"It's needs to be Friday," Harper sighed desperately, leaning against her locker at the end of the day.

I nodded. I knew how she felt, "I know, seriously."

"So," She started, grabbing her belongings from her locker, "Do you know what you're wearing yet?"

_It doesn't matter what I wear, not with the potion.. _I grinned, "Um. I don't know yet. Nothing special," I shrugged.

"Okay, well, how about I come over today and help you pick something out?" She offered, "I already have mine. It's _so cute. _Alex, you have to see it, it's these blue leggings and this black .. "

The sound of her voice drowned out. I didn't mean to not pay attention to her, but knowing her, the outfit would be this crazy, unique, piece of style that was all Harper. All I could think about was tomorrow. She knew what she wanted to do, and she was so excited to get under Gigi's skin that the most important thing slipped her mind; She had _tickets _to see the show. She didn't have _backstage _passes. There were going to be a million tween girls there screaming hysterically, trying to get to the Jonas Brothers. How in the _world _was she going to get within ten feet of Nick Jonas? Never mind get him to drink the potion.

"No. No, no, no, _no!_" I whined, chewing on my lip uncontrollably, hoping a genius idea would pop inside my head.

Harper's face fell, "I thought it was cute!"

I sighed, "Not the outfit, Harper! The concert!"

"What about it?" Her face became hard, as if all her bodily function stopped working. I thought she was going into a panic, "You still want to go, right?"

"That's not it. I do want to go.. but," I groaned, and threw my hands up in the air. How to explain this to her? There was no way. I signaled defeat, "Oh, never mind."

"Um," She was a little confused, I could tell, by my outburst, "Anyways, about me helping you.."

"I cant," I answered truthfully. I had class. "Sorry, I'm working."

She nodded understandingly, "Oh, alright. I'll text you later."

I waved, "Okay, bye, Harper." I smiled before meeting up with Justin and Max and walking towards Waverly Place.

--

"Hey, Justin?" I asked sweetly, sitting down on a stool at the counter while he wiped in clean.

He didn't even look up from the wash cloth, "Whatever you want, no."

I gasped, "What would make you think I want something? I just wanted to talk to my brother."

He rolled his eyes and threw the dirty wash cloth in the bin. He folded his arms, "Seriously, Alex?" He raised his eyebrows.

I sighed, defeated. "Fine. Since you're _so good _at spells and whatnot.. I was wondering if you knew something that could maybe, possibly help me sneak backstage at a concert?" I smiled a sickly sweet smile, but knew I showed skepticism.

He laughed mockingly, "I don't. And even if I did, I wouldn't tell you."

I groaned in frustration, "Well, thanks for nothing!"

He smirked, right as Dad walked out and called us in for class.

I sighed, ignored Justin, and followed Dad into the lair. Max followed behind, and we all took our normal seats.

Dad rubbed his hands together, like he always did when he was excited, and tired to pump us up. I was not in the mood to have Dad on my back today, listening to him scolding me while praising Justin. I tried to zone out the sound of his voice.

"Hey Dad," I heard Max cut my Dad off mid-teaching. "What was that transportation spell again? I'm always late for school, and I -" He stopped suddenly at the scornful look on my father's face, "- _run really fast._" He finished, saving himself.

My eyes widened. How could I be so stupid?! _The transportation spell! _It was perfect. It was as if God wanted my plan to work. Me and Justin made eye-contact, and I knew we were both thinking the same thing. Although, I also knew that our views on it were very different.

He shook his head, and mouthed, "Don't even think about it."

I ignored him. Since when did I ever listen to Justin?

--

"Alex, what are you doing?" I head Harper shout over the screaming fan girls.

It was here. I was finally here. Gigi was going to get what's always been coming to her, and I was going to deliver it.

I peered over the shoulders of a million and one other girls there, looking for the door that led to backstage. Alas, I found it. It was kind of shabby looking, if you ask me. All black with chipped paint. I forgot about the chipped paint almost instantly as I saw the security let in Gigi and her crowd of wannabes. Wow. Can you say _decked out? _Cause' that's what was all three of them were.

"I'm trying to get backstage," I told Harper. Might as well let her know the truth.

"Alex!" She scolded, "We don't have passes!"

I rolled my eyes, "Oh, who cares." I needed to get in there!

I grabbed her hand quickly, dragging her as fast as I could through the crowd. When I was sure she had no idea what was going on, I whispered, _"Threemetris Mobetris." _

Suddenly, we were backstage. I saw Harper open her eyes slowly. Her mouth dropped. "What - How?"

I shrugged, and smiled triumphantly. "Yeah, I'm good."

"Oh My God! Alex," She swatted her hand against my arm a couple of times, her smile huge. "Look! It's them. It's the _Jonas Brothers!"_

All three brothers, and Gigi and her wannabes, turned around at Harper's scream. Gigi's eyes widened I swear I saw stop breathing for a second. "What - How?" She said, imitating exactly what Harper's response was.

"Hi, Gigi." I smirked, "Fancy meeting you here."

She stomped her foot, "_Alex,_" She growled through gritted teeth. "What. Are. You. Doing. Here?"

"I have tickets," I grinned. "Oh," I played innocent, "Didn't I tell you?"

She looked like she was about to strangle me, "No. You didn't." She hissed as she glared at me.

"Well.. Seems like you know each other."

My head quickly shot up to the source of the voice. It was Nick. I smiled - _perfect. _

"Oh, yeah," I smiled, "We go way back." I wanted to get this over with. "Hi, I'm Alex." I smiled flirtatiously and batted my eyelashes.

Gigi shot daggers at me, "Hi, Nick." She lightly touched his shoulder, "I'm your _biggest _fan."

"I bet," He nodded.

"Here -" I smiled, handing Nick the water bottle filled with the potion, "I brought you water. I know how thirsty you must be."

"Oh, thanks, but I got my own water." He smiled politely.

My face dropped. "Are you sure? Why don't you just take it, you know, just in case."

"No, really -"

"- _take it,"_ It demanded, shoving the bottle into his hands. God, he's such a diva.

Gigi giggled. I knew she was getting a kick out of this.

"Uh, thanks." He said, holding the water bottle awkwardly.

I smiled and shrugged, "No problem." I could tell Harper was getting embarrassed by me, so I saw her walk over and introduce herself to Kevin and Joe.

I watched Nick like a hawk. He needed to take a sip of that water _now. _Just one stupid sip! "Aren't you gonna drink some?"

He bit his lip, "Maybe later. I'm not thirsty right now."

"But," I pouted. "I brought it especially for you." And I already drank the other half buddy, so you better do your share of it too.

I saw guilt in his eyes - He actually felt bad for me! Stupid boy.

"Well, okay.." He took a tiny sip, and my anticipation grew.

Nick Jonas was about to fall in love with me.

_Take that, _Gigi.

--

**Cliff-Hanger. Already :(**

**But, that just means more anticipation for the next chapter!**

**Which really gets everything going, by the way.**

**Reviews?**

**love,**

**Steph**


	3. Everything About You

It was perfect. The way Nick's smile grew and how his eyes locked with mine. They turned soft immediately, and I even found myself enjoying looking into his chocolate colored eyes. I bit my lip in anticaption. Only I knew what was going to happen - and I couldn't wait. I wanted _everyone _to know.

"You said your name was Alex, right?" He asked, never taking his eyes off of me. Gigi tried getting his attention, but he merely ignored her.

I nodded, smiling. "Yes, I'm Alex."

His smile grew wide. The boy was actually showing his teeth, and from what Harper tells me, that doesn't happen a lot. "You know.. you have beautiful eyes," He told me, nicely, staring into them intently. I was feeling a little giddy, even though I knew the boy was under a spell. Also, a little insecure - I hated when people stared at me. It was stupid of me, really.

"Thanks," I grinned. "You too," I let slip. Gigi's mouth hung open.

"_Nicholas,"_ She scolded, using his full name. She knew him for all of ten minutes. Even if he wasn't under a spell and 'in love' with me, I'm pretty sure he wouldn't appreciate that.

He furrowed his eyebrows and turned to face her, "It's Nick," He corrected her, albeit nicely. I guess he really is a sweet heart.

She crossed her arms as he returned his attention back to me, "Really, though, your eyes.. They like.. sparkle. It's amazing."

Gigi's face turned red from anger, "Nick, I have blue eyes. _Gorgeous blue eyes!"_ She stomped her foot, as her wannabes whispered incoherently behind her back.

I giggled. Oh, man. This was better then I thought, "Thank you." I said politely, swinging back and fourth on my heel like a love-struck teenager. I had to play this off right.

"And your smile.." He trailed off, "How do your teeth shine like that?"

"My teeth shine!" Gigi shouted, her eyes wide and her voice leaking with desperation.

Nick ignored her. "Colgate," I grinned. "Number one dentist recommended."

He laughed. "You're funny too," He sighed dreamily.

"_I'M FUNNY!" _Gigi screamed, for one last attempt to get him to notice her.

Nick decided to be polite and not her ignore her this time. "I'm sure you are," He told her, nodding in her direction.

"Nick, were on!" One of his brothers, I think the oldest one, Kevin, yelled to him while running past us. Kevin hit his shoulder and nudged his head in the direction of the stage.

"I'm coming!" Nick yelled, about to follow his brothers. He looked at me, his eyes telling me everything I needed to know. "Wait for me, please?"

I nodded, and actually felt a blush creep upon my cheeks. Why was I blushing? "Of course," I smiled.

He smiled, and seemed to relax a little bit. "It won't be long, I promise."

"I know, but, go! They're waiting for you! Put on a good show for me, will you?" I told him as I heard the crowd going wild; I knew his brothers were already out there. I didn't want to the one to keep thousands of pre-teen girls waiting.

He smiled at me one last time before disappearing from sight, and running up onto the stage.

Gigi marched over once he was gone, and glared straight at me. Her arms were crossed tightly across her chest and I could tell she wanted nothing more then to kill me. I grinned. It was exactly what I wanted.

I played in coy, "What's wrong, Gigi?" I asked with fake sympathy.

"I don't what kind of spell you put on _my Nick, _Russo, but, I know he wouldn't fall for a loser like you," She snapped. She had no idea how ironic that was. "So, I'm just asking; How much did you pay the poor boy?" Her wannabes burst out into laughter, and Gigi wore this incredibly sly smirk, like she had just won a battle.

"Please, that boy makes more money in a day then I do in a year. As if I could pay him enough."

He face fell, and she groaned loudly. "What has this world come too?!" She stormed off to God knows where. I huffed - as if I _cared._

Right then Harper came over. Missing all the action, she asked, "What was _that_ all about?"

She was cut off my the infinite screaming of thousands of girls. They were about to play there first song, and one thing definitely caught my attention; "_I want to dedicate this song to a special girl." _Nick's voice boomed through the arena. He looked through the crack of space between the stage and the curtain, noticing me and winking.

Harper's mouth dropped. I grinned, "_That's _what that was about."

--

"Did you like the show?" Nick asked me once the concert was officially over. His eyes were pleading .with me. I could tell that if I said _'no'_ it would break him.

"It was _incredible_," I wasn't lying. The Jonas Brothers harbored more talent then I thought. They were great performers.

He grinned, and ran his fingers through his soft, curly hair. "Thank God," He muttered.

Harper watched us as if she were watching a movie. Her mouth was slightly hung open in awe, and her eyes were wide with anticipation of what would happen next.

"So.." Nick trailed off, "What are doing for the rest of the night?"

Okay. I know he's under a spell, but that was uber cool. Nick Jonas was asking me to hang out with him. I shrugged, "I have nothing planned."

"Alex, I'm sleeping over!" Harper called from behind me. I turned around, narrowing my eyes at her. She nodded, "Oh. Right. Gotcha." She winked.

I chuckled, rolling my eyes.

Nick was smiling, "Awesome. Would you.. ya know, wanna do something? With me?" He fumbled with his fingers. Aw! He was nervous.

"Yes!" I answered a little too quickly. I shouldn't be so excited. I _don't _like him, and he doesn't _really _like me.

"Great," He grinned happily. "Hey, Joe!" He called out to his brother who was currently signing an autograph for a young girl. He looked up, his eyebrows raised. "I'm gonna head out, okay?"

He finished signing the autograph and bid farewell to the girl with a hug, before strutting over to his younger brother. "What do you mean you're 'gonna head out'?"

"As in, I'm leaving." Nick explained.

Joe rolled his eyes, "I know that. But, you're just going to leave? Go in public? Alone?" He furrowed his eyebrows, not understanding why Nick would want to do something like that.

"No, I'm going with Alex." Nick grinned, and shot a glance my way. Joe looked over at me. Okay. Definitely felt a little insecure there. He didn't even smile, just sighed. "Fine, whatever. Just be back at the hotel by ten, we have sound check in the morning."

Nick rolled his eyes. "Okay, _mom_."

"Ha ha." He mocked, "Have fun.. I guess," He smiled over at me, "Nice to meet you, Alex." Yeah, Joe, because we actually _met _and all.

I smiled politely, "Nice to meet you, too."

Nick sighed. "Sorry about him.. Older brother, over-protective."

"I can relate," I told him. Seriously, I could.

He laughed, "So, you have a brother?"

I nodded, "Two, actually. An older brother named Justin and a younger brother named Max."

He smiled, "You know, Alex. I don't why, but, I just want to know everything about you." He looked at me nervously, "Is that weird?"

I shook my head, "Not at all." We stared at each other, just smiling like goofy idiots for what seemed like eternity when the shrill sounds of screams overcome our hearing.

Nick's eyes widened, and I could see him trying to come with an escape. "Let's go,"

"Where?!" I asked, having to shout over the ear-piercing screams of fan-girls.

"I don't know!" He shouted back, grabbing my hand in his and dragging me through a back door.

--

So to say, I ended up in the back of a deserted parking lot of a Target, sitting on the hard, cement ground. Very romantic.

He scratched the back of his neck, "Sorry about this. It's just hard me to find a place and not be mobbed.."

I shook my head, "It's fine. Really,"

"You're so understanding," He complimented me once again. I could _totally _get used to that.

I bit my lip to keep my smiling from growing.

"Let's play a game," He suggested.

"A game?" I raised my eyebrows. If he suggests _Tag, _I'm seriously giving him the anti-dote for this spell.

He nodded, "Yeah. 20 questions."

Oh. "Sure, but, let's make it 10." I smiled.

He sighed, "Fine. But, I go first." He laughed, "Um.. you said you had brothers, do you have any sister?"

I shook my head, "Nope. I'm the only girl."

"How is that?" He asked.

"Hey! It's my turn." I giggled. "Is that your natural hair?" I asked, pointing to his perfect locks.

He laughed. "Yes! I don't get perms, as I've been accused of before."

I chuckled, "Hey, not all of us can have perfect hair, okay? Sometimes we can't understand how it can be natural."

He laughed once more, "Alright, fine." He sighed, "Anyways.. what's your last name?"

"Russo."

"I like it," He smiled at me, with those perfect, white, teeth.. Maybe Harper was right, he _is _kind of dreamy.

But of course, our little moment was cut off by a car pulling into the lot, the headlights blinding us. We stood up immediately, and not soon enough we figured out that it wasn't the headlights that were blinding us, but the flashes that were coming from the car.

The doors opened, and three guys with camera started flashing pictures. "Paparazzi," Nick muttered, grabbing my hand, _again, _and dragging me away.. _again._

This was going to harder then I thought.

--

**Yay. It's finally all coming into play. I'm trying to update this as fast as possible, so for the next chapter, I'll give it like.. four days top. **

**Review!  
**

**love,**

**Steph**


	4. Crazy Fan Girls

"I'm so sorry, Alex." Nick sighed, "I want to tell you that doesn't happen often, but, I'd be lying." He looked me in the eyes, and I looked back.

I shrugged, "It'll get some getting used to, but, it's worth it." I shot him a re-assuring smile. I don't know why I said that. The plan was to make Gigi mad, and I did that. So, why still make this poor boy stay under this spell? Why should I charm him into spending time me? Why do I _want _him to spend time with me?

He sighed relief. "Good, now, do you want me to take you home?"

I shuffled my feet, and stared out onto the empty sidewalk. "No, it's okay." I forced myself to say. Of course I wanted Nick Jonas to take me home!

"Really," He stopped dead in our tracks. "Let me take you home." He smiled at me like he had been doing all night, and I found that when he did that, I couldn't possibly turn him down.

"Fine," I gave in. "But, to let you know, my house isn't exactly close to any hotels."

"Like I care." He smirked. "I'm staying at the Sheraton." He informed me, "And I don't care if it's on the other side of town, I'm walking you home. It's dark out."

I crossed my arms, and shot him a glance. "You're sweet, but, the Sheraton _is _pretty far from my house.. and, I've been here millions of times. I can walk home alone in the dark. _You _on the other hand.."

"What?!" He defended himself, sticking his arms out.

I rolled my eyes, "I mean you're a Jonas Brother, you have more of a chance of getting mobbed then I do. You're the one who shouldn't be walking home alone."

He rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Fine. What if I have Kevin pick me up? Would that make you feel better?"

I bit my lip. There were no excuses now. "Yeah, a lot better." I grinned.

"So, where exactly is your house?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

I giggled, and pointed a few houses down. "It's right over there."

He laughed. "Ooh. Right.."

I controlled my laughter. I didn't even know what was so funny, but, I didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable. I guess I was just feeling.. I don't know, _giddy_.

"Look, there they are!"

I inwardly groaned as I heard voices coming from behind us. _Not again._

Nick entwined his fingers with mine (which I was definitely not complaining about) and pulled me out of the blindness of the bright flashes. My vision became clear again, and we were walking quietly through the backyards of my neighbors.

His face was more red then I've ever seen on a human being before. He was mumbling something under his breath when he turned to me. "You probably hate being with me."

Oh. Yeah. I hate being with the sweetest, cutest, most famous boy on the planet. I waved my hand dismissively. "Of course I don't.. I like being with you." I smiled.

He smiled back. Our fingers were still entwined, which I guess both of us were just too lazy to do anything about. We reached my backyard, all too soon, and this seemed to be where Nick realized. He pulled his hand back quickly and a blush formed onto his cheeks.

He scratched the back of his neck nervously. "So.. uh, listen. I don't wanna come off as pushy or anything but, we're playing a show in Madison Square Garden tomorrow. I'd love for you to come."

I took a deep breath, _don't freak out, don't freak out. _I sighed, and smiled. "And I'd love to be there."

"Great." He grinned, "It starts at seven. But, you can come earlier if you want.. you know, to hang out. We'll be there at four."

I bit my lip, "Maybe I will."

He grinned, and dug his hand through his pockets, pulling out a silver iPhone. He held it up to my face, not saying anything, and snapped a picture. I was taken a back. What was this kid doing?

"Here," He placed the phone into my hands. "Put your number in there."

Oh. Now I get it. I laughed, feeling like a fool.

After I gave him my number, I did the same for him with my phone.

And then came the awkward silence...

"So.."

"So.. I, um, I'll see you, Alex."

I smiled. "Yeah, see you, Nick."

I waved to the departing boy and waited until I knew he was out of seeing range. I smiled widely to myself and floated up the stairs and into my house. I felt like I was on a cloud. Nick was the perfect boy, and I found myself wanting to spend every second of the day with him.

But, I knew that couldn't last forever, and reality was going to set in sooner or later.

I sighed dreamily. I'll pick later.

--

Harper was waiting for me. I had to hurry up. I applied some last touches on my mascara, grabbed my bag, and rushed out of the door.

"Finally!" She exclaimed, hugging her arms tightly. "It's cold out here! What took you so long?"

I grinned, "Perfection.. it's takes time, you know."

She chuckled. "I can't believe this is happening, Alex. You are _so _lucky!" She clapped her hands together and looked at me with admiration, "Nick Jonas invited you to his concert.. and to hang out backstage!" She squealed.

"Luck had nothing to do with it." I told her truthfully.

She glanced my way, unamused.

"I'm serious!" She had no idea how serious I actually was.

She rolled her eyes, "Sure." She grinned, as we hopped on a bus (Justin needs to get his license _now._)

We finally arrived at the Garden. I checked my phone; _5:49 pm_

I smiled to myself - it was just enough time to spend with Nick before him and his brothers went on stage. I was in the middle of putting my phone into my pocket, when it started to vibrate uncontrollably. I looked at the screen, and saw his face. I grinned, and flipped it open.

"Hello?" I greeted it like any other phone call.

"Alex, hey." I heard him breath into the phone. He sounded out-of-breath.

Harper's eyebrows were tightly knitted together as she watched me. "Who's that?" She mouthed.

"Hey, Nick. What's up?" I asked lightly. Harper's eyes widened and she had to control her excitement.

I was with her one that one.

"Nothing, um, are still coming to the show? I was just wondering.." He trailed off until there was only silence on the other end.

I giggled. "I'm already here."

"Really?" He sounded perkier. "Awesome. Where are you? I'll come get you."

"No, no." I stopped him. "Just tell where you are. I'll come to you. I don't want you to get mobbed.. there's a lot of people here already." I told him, looking around at all the crazed fan girls.

"Fine," He sighed. "Do you see a big guy with a leather jacket on?"

I scanned the area, until I found who I thought he was talking about. "Yeah, I see him."

"I'm right behind that door he's standing front of."

"Oh, so, is he just going to let me in?" I asked, biting my lip. This guy looked pretty scary.

Nick laughed, "Yeah. It's fine, just come."

"Okay. Oh! I brought my friend along. Is that okay?" I knew it was going to be okay.

"Of course! Just hurry!" He chuckled, before hanging up the phone.

I grinned, and placed my phone into my bag. I grabbed Harper's hand, "Come on. This way."

Harper followed me until we reached the door. Nick's head popped out from behind it, whispered a few words to the big guy - and presto! - We were inside.

It was like magic. I giggled to myself.. man, I was funny.

"I'm glad you came." He smiled, engulfing me in a hug. Okay, not going to lie, it was the best hug I've ever gotten.

I smiled, and hugged him back. "Me too," I unwillingly released him and motioned towards Harper. "This is my best friend, Harper."

Nick smiled warmly and shook her hand. "Weren't you at the show the other night?"

Her eyes lit up. "Yes. Oh My Gosh," She looked at me, as if that would cut off Nick from hearing anything she was saying. "Nick Jonas remembers me!" She squealed before concealing herself.

Nick chuckled, "It's nice to meet you."

She sighed dreamily. "You too."

I laughed. Nick shot me a playful glance.

Kevin, just then, came rushing buy, a straightening iron in one hand and hairspray in the other. "Hey, Nick." He ran past us, "Hey, Alex."

I was startled. Wait.. his brothers already knew me? "Oh." I cleared my throat, "Hey, Kevin." He was already gone.

I turned towards Nick. He was avoiding me, and his cheeks were a bright red. Ooh, so Nick has been talking about me? I should of figured, I mean he _was_ 'in love' with me.

"Listen, I have to go to hair .. and, um.. make-up," I could tell he didn't like admitting that he actually wore make up. I had to hold back my giggles. "But, tonight's show is going to be a lot of fun."

"I bet," I smiled. "Me and Harper will cheer you guys on the entire night."

"Just what I need," He smiled sincerely, and inched his way closer to me. "I'm really glad you came." He said softly.

My breath hitched in my throat. This was too good to be true, I never wanted it to end. "Me too." I bit my lip, actually felt heat rise to my cheeks.

"They're gonna kill me," He ran his fingers through his hair. "I better go.. I'll see soon, okay? You too, Harper." He shot her a smile before running off in the same direction Kevin did.

Harper took a deep breath, and let out a long, loud squeal. "THIS. IS. AMAZING."

I giggled, "I know, right?!"

A blond girl - I'm guessing a VIP guest - stopped when she saw me and Harper. She was looking at me, eyebrows raised. "So, it's _true!_" She shouted, pointing a finger at me like I caused something bad to happen.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Um, do I know you?"

She rolled her eyes, and whipped out a magazine from her messenger bag. "You're Nick Jonas' _girlfriend,_" She said the word mockingly. "Look." She shoved the magazine into my hands.

"Oh My Gosh," I breathed. There, on page six on the Daily Enquirer was a picture of me and Nick, taken last night. One was of us sitting in the parking lot, laughing. The other was of us running, hands entwined, from when he was walking me home. My face fell; Did my hair really look like that?! And my make-up.. Jeez. I need some work.

Harper came running towards me, over knocking me over in the process. She took the magazine from my hands, "Alex!" She grinned, "You're in a magazine! I mean.. It's only the Daily Enquirer, but _still._" Her smile dropped and she looked at me sternly. "Wait. You're not dating him, are you? Because you didn't say anything to me and -"

_"Harper," _I put my hand out. "I'm not dating Nick."

"You're not?" The blond girl asked, her face a lot brighter.

I sighed, and reluctantly shook my head. "No, I'm really not."

"Good." She grinned. "So, you guys are friends?"

I nodded, "Yeah, you could say that."

"Whatever," She shrugged. "As long as you're not dating him.. Oh, I like your shoes, by the way." She smiled, before taking her magazine and walking off.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Um.. Thanks?"

Harper shook her head, and rolled her eyes. "Crazy fan girls."

I laughed. "Oh, look. They're about to go on."

"AHH!" She shouted, running to get a better look.

I burst out laughing, "Yeah, those crazy fan girls.."

--

**Reviewww.**

**lots of love,**

**steph**

**p.s. - lots of good nalex moments coming up soon :)**


	5. Somewhere Private

**I am so sorry this took so long.. I've just been out of it for so long. I really have no excuse except that I just haven't been that into lately, and I felt like if I wrote it half as well as I could, it wouldn't be fair. Hopefully I can be forgiven. :(**

---

Attention was something I never strived for. I was always an outsider; I was Alex Russo, and I did my own thing. Attention seekers were people like Gigi. No, not even Gigi, because she just _gets _attention. More like her followers. Those stupid wannabes. I was not, under any circumstances, in the same category as those girls. It was stupid, I thought, to be like that. All you can do is be yourself, and that's what I do. Or at least, I try. It's kind of hard to be yourself when an entire part of you has to be kept hidden from the world.

Still, once I finally got attention, I understood why people - Gigi's wannabes - liked it so much. I understood why they craved it, and put in so much effort. For me, there was no effort. I was linked to Nick Jonas, and that, to me, was completely effortless. It was easy, so much easier for me then any other normal teenage girl. The latest was an article in _OK! _magazine. The title read, in big, black letters: **DOES NICK JONAS HAVE A NEW GIRLFRIEND?** And underneath were paparazzi pictures of me and Nick, speculating questions and saying things like: _Nick and this mystery brunette bombshell have been seen out and about New York City recently, where the boys have four shows planned out. She was first seen at their concert at the arena, where her and Nick took off together after the show. The next day, she was seen supporting him at his Madison Square Garden concert! Could this be true love? Is it only a fling? Are they just friends? You decide!_

I was never used to having people talk about me. I didn't particularly care. I was a free spirit, what other people thought was useless to me. But, I was suddenly on top of the world. I wasn't just _Alex Russo, that girl in my Chemistry class. _I was _Alex Russo, that girl who's dating Nick Jonas. _Not only did I get back at Gigi, but now, every girl on the planet (between the ages of seven and seventeen) wanted to be me. And there was no doubt about, I was hated by millions of girls right then, but it didn't phase me one bit.

"Hey, Alex." Harper grinned, leaning against the locker next to mine. Her books were clutched into her arms, which were covered in purple and gold bracelets.

I smiled at her. Sometimes, I thought Harper was more excited about all this then I was. She has never been so enthusiastic to be my friend then she was when I was linked to Nick Jonas. "What's up?"

She shrugged, "Nothing." She scanned the empty hallway, and her grin faded. "I think we're late for History." He face was scrunched, and it read somewhere between confusion and just complete cluelessness.

I chuckled. "Yeah," I grabbed my U.S. History text book and shoved into my messenger back. "The bell rang like, two minutes ago."

She tugged at the sleeve of my red sweater, "Well, come on, then!" I sighed, but followed her. Harper hated being late, for anything. She was such a genuine person, she never wanted to disappoint.

Mrs. Morino rolled her eyes as me and Harper walked into class. She didn't pay much thought to us. She let us take our seats with only that little gesture of annoyance. I sighed relief. Nick (my heart rate sped up at just the thought of his name) wanted to meet with me after I got out of school. Detention was definitely not on my to-do list.

Vanessa Flores, a girl in which I'd never talked to before (unless, _do you have an extra pen? _counts) turned around in her seat and stared at me. Her expression wasn't friendly. "Just because you're a _superstar, _Russo, doesn't mean you can get away with everything." The way she said 'superstar' was mocking and cruel.

"What?" I still couldn't believe what this girl was saying. I've never even talked to her! "Listen, if you have a problem-"

"Alex!" Mrs. Morin shouted, her dull brown eyes wide with rage. "You waltz in here late, and now you're interrupting?"

I slumped back into my seat, as Vanessa smirked at me before facing forward. "Sorry," I mumbled.

Mrs. Morin turned her attention back to the boards, but under her breath, said, "I bet." I heard her, but I don't think I was supposed to.

--

"Hey, Justin. You're taking my shift today, thanks." I smiled sweetly, and tried to get away from him before he could reject; But, I wasn't quick enough, and he grabbed my shoulder and turned be around.

"I don't think so," He crossed his arms and shot me a glare. "I have a life too, you know. My friends asked me to hang out today."

I sighed, "I'm sure your G.I Joe's can wait. This is important!"

"Ha ha. Funny." He rolled his eyes, and placed his headphones into his ears.

I ripped them out fiercely, and I didn't care whether it hurt or not. "Justin, please." I begged.

He sighed. "This is about Nick, right?"

I nodded.

"The boy doesn't even really like you." He reminded me, and I wish he hadn't. It stung. "Don't get attached. It can't last forever."

I crossed my arms. "Well, how do you know?" I barked.

"_Because,_" He retorted. "He's under a spell, which you're going to have take off some time!"

"Well.." I sighed. I was at a lost. "But what if.." I bit my lip - and for the first time ever, I had nothing to say.

"Alex," He sighed, and lightly grabbed my shoulders. "You're really annoying, but, you're still my sister. Don't hurt yourself."

I brushed his hands off, "I can take care of myself, thanks." I wish I knew then what I knew now; I should of listened to my brother.

He shook his head in disapproval. "Whatever. I'm not taking your shift, by the way." He placed his headphones back on, turned on full volume, and walked away. I wasn't sure whether he was just ignoring me calling his name, or if he really couldn't hear me.

"I HATE YOU!" Was my last attempt to get him to turn around. He didn't, but a lot of other people walking the streets did.

I groaned loudly and stomped immaturely all the way to the sub shop. Once there, I unwillingly tied on my apron. Dad knew not to say anything when I was in a bad mood, which I definitely was. I wanted to be with Nick so badly at that moment. He was so sweet to me, and I never wanted to admit that he probably wouldn't give me a second glance if I hadn't put that spell on him. I sighed, and banged my head off the counter.

"Excuse me?" My head popped up, and a young girl - probably around the age of twelve, was poking my arm with her bitten finger.

I swiped my hair out of my face, and reached into my pocket for a pen and paper. "Sorry, um, what would you like?" I wasn't usually so distraught. I was a good waitress, but not that day.

She smiled warmly. "It's fine. Um, could I get a turkey club? And a BLT, for my friend over there." She pointed to the back corner of the restaurant, and there I saw a boy the same age as her, which shaggy blond hair and braces. He waved, and she waved back with a goofy smile on her face.

I wanted to puke. Twelve year olds happier then I was? I should of known. Being that age, everything is easier. "Sure, no problem. It'll be ready soon, I'll bring it over." I smiled at her, but she just stared at me.

It was like she was trying to build up the courage to say something. I brushed it off, and placed the paper with her order on the counter for my Dad to get.

The young girl walked back to her seat, across from the blond boy. They smiled at each other, and then started up a conversation. I sighed, I knew it was going to be the longest shift of my life.

I was flipping through an old magazine when my phone vibrated in my pocket. I grabbed it, and it read that I had a new text message. My heart sped up - It was Nick.

_Hey, what are doing right now? :)_

I looked around at all the tables. There was an old man with a long, grey beard sitting in the far back table and of course, the twelve-year-olds. It was a slow day.. we weren't busy, so, I guess that's what me do it.

I bit my lip, keeping my smile from widening.

_Nothing at all.. what about you? _

--

I knew I was going to get my head ripped off by my dad when I got home, but, I didn't care. Nick sent a car for me, and when I saw the black Range Rover with tinted windows I knew that it was him. He poked his head out the window, wearing dark sunglasses and a navy baseball cap. I grinned, tossed my apron on the counter and ran.

I heard the bell ring behind me, which met the order that I was supposed to serve was ready. "Order - Hey! Alex, what - ALEX!"

He screamed after me, but, I kept going. I opened the door, hopped into the car next to Nick, and right away took off.

He removed his glasses and his cap, and smiled at me. "So, I wanted to talk to you."

I got nervous then, and I didn't know why. Of course it couldn't of been anything bad. The boy 'loved' me. "Go on," I urged him.

"It needs to be somewhere private." He motioned towards the driver, who was a small man with a freshly shaved face.

I smiled and nodded my head, "Oh. Got it."

Nick fidgeted with his fingers, staring back at where we had just left. "You weren't in the middle of something, were you?" He asked, guilt clearly evident on his facial features.

I shook my head frantically, "No! I was just sitting there, you know, bored.. waiting for a text or a call.. not working in the sub shop and being jealous of twelve-year-olds." I smiled big and unconvincingly.

"Riight," He chuckled. "Somehow, I don't believe you."

I scoffed, and playfully placed a hand to my heart. "You don't trust me?" I shook my head, faking tears. "That hurts, Nick. Right here." I patted my chest.

He rolled his eyes and softly pushed me. "Very convincing, Russo."

I laughed, and playfully pushed him back. "Oh, it's all a part of my charm." I smirked, and I liked the feeling I had at that moment. We were flirting, and I was on top of the world.

"You're stop, Mr. Jonas." The sound of the driver's voice cut our flirty exchanges short. I was disappointed, but then remembered Nick wanted to 'talk.'

"Thanks, Fred." Nick said, as he raced out the door first, and quickly walked over to my side as I was still trying to get the seat belt off. He opened the door like any gentlemen would, and respectively took my head in his as he helped me step down from the car.

"Why, thank you, _Mr. Jonas_." I grinned, mocking him. I liked flirting with Nick more then I've liked flirting with any boy before. I think it was because of those tingles that I got..

He chuckled, and his face turned a bright red. "I told him not to call me that, but, he doesn't listen."

I shrugged, "I like it. It makes you sound.. _professional."_

"Well, if you like it then that makes it a whole lot better." He smiled, and I looked to the ground; I didn't want him to see _my _turn a bright red.

I finally took in my surroundings then, and noticed a sign that said, '_Central Park.' _"So, this private place is... Central Park?" I asked, my eyebrows tightly knitted together.

"Yeah, well.." He sighed, "I don't know many places in New York, and I've never been."

"Aw! I can give you a tour!" I grinned, and daringly took his hand in mine. "I've been here thousands of times."

He laughed, "Thousands of times, really?"

I nodded enthusiastically, "Really."

"Well, looks like I have something to look forward too." He smiled, as he laced his fingers with mine, making this whole hand-holding thing even more amazing.

"But, listen.. I wanted to talk to you about something." He sounded nervous, which made me nervous. If I was thinking straight, I should of known not to worry. It was a useless thing to do at the time.

"I know that there's a lot of press and rumors about you and me in the paper and in magazines, and I wanted to apologize. I don't mean to make your life public.. it's just really hard and -"

"- _and it's not a problem_." I cut him off, finishing his last sentence. We stopped walking for a minute and I remember distinctly looking into his eyes. "I like you. And, just because there's a picture of me now in a magazine isn't going to stop me from hanging out with you."

A sly smirk formed on his lips, "Oh.. so, you like me, huh?"

I rolled my eyes, and whacked him off the head with my free hand. "Don't flatter yourself." I smirked and stuck my tongue out at him.

He did it back to me, and I looked forward so he wouldn't see the tears in my eyes from laughing so hard, and then noticed that people were staring. _A lot_ of people. I was feeling so insecure about myself and about the fact that I was holding Nick Jonas' hand. I was being judged, I knew, by hundreds of people then and I might act like I don't give a crap about the world, but, I do. But, then, I looked at Nick and all my problems went away. He was like a release.

We walked in silence for a while, our hands always together. It was a comfortable silence that was broke when Nick asked to sit down on the nearest bench. We took our seats, and he took both of my hands in his. "Alex.. I.." He trailed off, and he seemed annoyed; Something I have never seem him be with me.

"What is it?" I asked, eager to know.

He bit his lip and looked at me, "I'm leaving next week, and I really don't want to."

I smiled shyly, "Well, I don't want you to leave either."

His face immediately perked up and he clearly got more confident. "Good, because.. I wanted to let you know before I go that I really, _really _like you. It's crazy, and I don't want to freak you out or anything but I feel so strongly for you and you're all I think about and I know we haven't known each other for that long but I was hoping that -"

And I couldn't help it; I pressed my lips to his. He kissed back, and it only lasted an instance. His face looked as if he had just woken up from an amazing dream, and I was guessing mine looked the same, because that's exactly the way I felt.

"Okay.. that went better then I expected." He smiled at me, and I smiled back. He kissed me again, another short one because he's Nick Jonas and this was probably the most P.D.A. he has ever shown. We slowly stood up together, hands tightly grasping one anothers, and what I felt then was the closest thing I have ever felt to being in love.

--

**Poor Alex, she's falling in love with him and he's just under a spell : (**

**I promise to update sooner! I'm getting back in the swing of things, thankfully!**

**Once again, I'm so sorry for the wait! I love you guys so much, thank you for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites. You're amazing!**

**-Steph**


	6. Apathy

**Totally unsure if anyone is still reading this. But I thought I'd give it a shot, and I'm getting really into it. Haha. There's more to come if you would like to start/continue to read this story (It's been super long, I know. Sorry!!!!) **

**---**

Dizzy. I suppose that was the way you could describe how I felt at that moment. Giddy, maybe? Or I could just put it in the way that I _actually _want to explain it and say this: I wanted to jump around like a fan girl at a concert, blast music, and hug every person I saw.

Even my dad's angry glare didn't slow me down, and I ran and barged right into him. With my arms wrapped him around him, I spoke, a smile still plastered onto my face. "Dad, I'm _so _sorry I ditched today." I released my baffled looking father, "I'll make it up. I promise! I'll take Justin's shift or something."

_I _even stopped when I heard my own words. I was happy, but this was _me _here. "Actually, make that Max's."

My dad's mouth seemed to open and close every second, trying to come up with the right thing to say. "Alex, are you feeling okay?" He finally asked.

I smiled breathlessly, "Better then okay."

"Right.." He nodded, though he looked suspicious. I knew he was plotting (or at least attempting) something in his mind to figure out what it is I had done.

I smiled widely and pushed passed him. "Well, I guess I'll be going to my room now."

Without another word, I ran up the stairs, my head still spinning with the days events. I'm sure my dad would scold me later, but I had other things to worry about. Did this mean I was Nick's official girlfriend? My heart leaped at the thought.

_Boom! _I was so distracted, right when I opened the door I crashed straight into Justin.

And that's when my perfect day came to a halt.

"Watch where you're going!" He shouted, wiping off the water I caused him to spill on himself.

I sighed, annoyed. But my smile wouldn't fade, and my stupid older brother of course took notice.

He eyed me carefully. "Why are you.. _smiling_ like that?"

"Huh?" I asked, biting my lip.

"You're smiling a real smile. Not a '_I just stole something out of your room_' smile." He continued to eye me, and I tried my hardest not to give myself away.

"It's nothing." I said, crossing my arms. "Now, if you get out my way, I need to go call Harper."

Justin rolled his eyes and sighed heavily. "Alex, you need to stop this."

I turned around, raising my eyebrows. "Calling my friend?" I asked, and my heart beat rapidly. I didn't want to hear what Justin had to say. "I know you're jealous that I have some and you don't, but really, it's getting a bit ridiculous now."

Justin didn't look amused. "That's not what I'm talking about, and you know it."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever," I attempted to walk away, but he wasn't having it.

"I know you don't want to hear it." He said, stopping me in my tracks. I wanted to go upstairs. I wanted him to leave my alone, but I was frozen. "But you need to take that spell off of Nick, Alex." He looked anxious, worried even. "Quickly, before it wears off on it's own."

My face was boiling hot, and I just wanted to punch him square in the face. Why couldn't he let me have my day? Or just a moment? "And what if I don't?" I snapped, infuriated with him.

Justin looked stern and serious, and wasn't easily going to give up. "Do you know what the opposite of love is, Alex?"

Still annoyed, I shrugged. "I don't know, hate?"

"No," He stated. "The opposite of love is apathy and -"

"- _apathy_?" I questioned before he could explain. Did he really expect me to know what that meant?

He looked irritated, but remained collected. "Indifference." When I said nothing, he sighed and continued. "Basically it means not giving a crap."

I nodded, finally understanding. Still, I didn't know where he was going with this. "And this has to do with me_ how_?"

"_Because,_" He stressed. "When the potion wears off, Nick's not going to feel a single thing for you, Alex. He won't care about you. There won't be any love, any hate.. just no feelings at all."

My heart sank as these words left my brothers lips. "What do you mean? Will he just.. forget about me? Will he know I put a spell on him?" My head raced with questions. And I needed the answers. How could I go from feeling completely indestructible to feeling so broken in a matter of minutes?

Justin shook his head. "No. He won't know what you did. It will feel to him as if his feelings for you faded, and he won't give it a second thought." He rubbed his temples feverishly. "This is why you need to read the instructions and the guidelines, Alex."

"I-" My throat tightened. I wanted to cry. "Is there a way out of this? If I take the spell off, will it still be this way?"

"It all depends." He answered, taking a seat on the couch. I followed his lead, and sat down beside him. "If Nick truly cares about you, and you truly care about him, the spell can be broken without any consequences."

I took deep breaths, trying to contain the tears that were threatening to fall. "Why does it do that?" I asked, upset. "Why are there _always _consequences?"

"Not always," Justin explained. "There's just some spells that people have created for their own purposes. There's a whole book on them. The Selfish Spells." He looked at me, sorrow in his eyes. "The love spell is just one of many. Righteous witches and wizards protested these spells years ago, hoping to get them banned for good. They didn't get them banned, but they did get consequences for them created."

Why hadn't I known about this? My head was whirling, my mind boggling. How was I supposed to know if Nick truly cared about me or if it was all just the potion?

"Justin, please help me." I pleaded. Pleading was new for me – asking Justin for help, on the other hand, was not.

He took one looked at my puffy, red face and nodded. "I'll try, but this is going to really tricky, Alex."

"I know," I nodded. "But that's why I need you."

He sighed. "Alright. We have to figure out when the spell will wear off."

"How do we do that?" I asked, hope and hopelessness flooding my voice at the same time.

He smirked. "The love calculator, of course."

I felt my eyebrows go together in confusion, and I watched as Justin pulled out this ridiculous pink, white, and purple calculator from his pocket.

"You carry that around with you..?"

"Do you want my help, or not?!" He said defensively.

I sat back, but couldn't help but grin.

"Let's see.." He started punching numbers into the calculator, and as he did so little sparks of gorgeous shades of pink shot out from it. I watched, mesmerized. "Date of potion drank, today's date.." He continued, until a moment later a mini-firework burst from the device, flying around until it evaporated in thin air.

Justin must of saw me staring, because he said, "It's just for effect. Really stupid, I think." He rolled his eyes, and took a look at what the calculator said.

"Okay, so, we have until February 10th. What's today?"

The tears were coming back. "The sixth." I squeaked out, "Justin, we have four days!" I panicked, and at that point really could care less if Justin saw.

"I know, I know." He shushed me, but I could even see the doubt in his eyes.

"Wait." I stopped. "What if the potion wears off, and then we meet later on and -"

"- No." Justin cut me off, shaking his head. "It doesn't work that way." He sighed, "If we don't figure this out.. Well,"

"I'll never get another chance." I said sadly, and slumped back into my couch. It was all setting in so quickly, and I felt as if I could vomit.

"I'm sorry, Alex." He said, and I could tell he meant it.

I shook my head, "I'm not going to let this happen." I stood up, suddenly remembering who I am and that I would _never_, under any circumstances, go down without a fight. "Where can I find that book you were talking about? The one about the Selfish Spells?"

"They only sell them in the wizard world, but you know Dad would never -"

"- _Justin!" _I shouted. This was no time for his goody-too-shoes act. "Forget what Dad says, just for once! We need that book if we're ever going to figure this out."

He was at a loss for words. "Alright." He agreed reluctantly.

"Take my hand," He said, reaching out.

I stared, "Why?"

He sighed, "If we walk to the lair from here to get to the wizard world portal, Dad will see us. Just take my hand."

"Okay.." I agreed, taking hold of his hand. "I still don't – _Ahhhhh!_" The world around me whirled. So much, that I closed my eyes before the movement caused me to _actually _vomit.

_Thump! _One minute I was standing in my living room, the next I was face down on the ground. Slowly lifting my head, I saw Justin standing, towering above me.

Then I saw a flying goat, and knew exactly where I was.


	7. Hectors

**Thank you SO much for the positive reviews, story alerts, etc. It really made my day :) I'm glad you guys still like this story (even though I put it off FOREVER) Did I mention I was sorry about that? I wanted to get the next chapter out quickly because of how long I stopped.... and maybe to make amends, haha. Hope you like it :)**

–

I slowly lifted myself up, already feeling the bruises forming on my arms and legs from how hard I hit the ground. Once up, I looked at my surroundings: Justin, breathing heavily and sweating. A goblin couple sitting on a purple bench. And a store – One I've never seen, or heard of. In dark, black letters it read: _Hectors: We can fulfill your desires. _

"Justin.." I breathed out, finally able to speak. "What – How – Did you just _teleport _here?" Teleportation into another world was magic Dad had always said was too powerful for us, and is only really useful for evil wizards who need a quick getaway. And what's a better getaway then a completely different world? That being said, he never told me any more about it. How Justin had mastered it, I was confused. Even for him, this was surprising.

"I-" He looked nervously around him, and quickly grabbed my hand. "I'll explain later. We need to move, and fast!"

I didn't protest, but his behavior was making me nervous.

"Here." He said, stopping in front of the store I noticed just before – _Hectors. _

"_Hectors_?" I snorted, "That's where they keep the book?" I rolled my eyes, "Sounds really scary." I said sarcastically, as Justin shot me a glare.

"Alex, please." He started, "Don't say the wrong thing, okay? It may not _sound _too scary, but it is." He took a deep breath. "I do _way _too much for you, you know that?"

I sighed. "I know, I know. Thanks, you're the best, blah blah blah."

Shaking his head, he reached for the door knob, and dramatically opened it. The store was empty, except for a dark-haired, wide-eyed lady at the register. She watched closely as we moved forward, and there was one thing I could agree with Justin on: This place _was _scary.

It had an eerie feel to it. Dark and cold. Even the floor boards creaked when you walked.

"Hello." Justin said formally to the woman, "We're looking for a book," He explained. "On, the, um," My heart rate sped up, and I could see Justin fiddling with his sweaty fingers. Why couldn't he just say it!?

The woman raised one eyebrow, and gave him a wicked smile. "I know what you two are looking for." She said, her voice surprisingly soft, but still creepy, nonetheless.

Justin gulped, I panicked. "So you have it?" I blurted out, and suddenly froze.

She looked at me, surprise coating her features. "Of course I have it." She moved from behind her counter, and made her way over to a shelf in the middle of the store. She reached up, grabbed the black book, and dropped it into my hands.

_The Selfish Spells_, it read. I inhaled, then exhaled. This was it. In this book, laid the answers that I needed.

She looked at me expectantly. "That's what you wanted, am I right?"

Justin took it from my hands, and placed it in front of her to ring up. "We have what we want." Justin spoke, and I've never seen him look so anxious. "I'm just going to pay for this and-"

"-_And,_" The woman cut him off. "Show me your I.D."

"My I.D?" Justin questioned. "Why?"

She looked exasperated, like she's had to explain this to many other wizards before him. "You must be of age to purchase this book, boy."

"Listen, you don't get it. We _really _need this book." He tried bargaining with her, but from the look on her face, she wasn't having it.

She sighed, not believing that two under aged wizards would actually want the book for good reasons, and not to just 'fulfill their desires.'

"No I.D, no book." She said sternly.

Justin looked at me for help, but I was at a loss. I was trying to think of _anything _I could do to get this book. I could manipulate her.. But that stare she was giving me made me think she knew exactly what I had in mind.

When I had no response, Justin started back up again. "_Please,_" He begged. "I'm seventeen, isn't that close enough?"

She shook her head. "Nice try – And don't even _think _about stealing it." She snarled.

His eyes widened, and for some strange reason, I just _knew _that stealing the book was exactly what Justin was thinking.

She banged the counter, causing me to jump. "Do you want to be in even _more _trouble, Justin Russo? You already got yourself here illegally!"

"What?!" I shouted in disbelief. Justin gave me a pleading look. "No we didn't!" I turned to him as doubt filled my mind, "Did we?"

She nodded, that same wicked smile coming back. "Oh, yes. Teleporting into other worlds?" She snickered, "You get caught doing that, and let's just say _buh-bye _to your powers." She made a sad face and waved to Justin, taunting him.

My mind raced. My first thought that she was lying. But if she wasn't? I started to breathe heavily. Justin couldn't of known that, could he? He would never risk his powers. I gaped. "That can't be true!"

The woman turned her attention towards me. "What kind of wizard wouldn't know that! It's you stupid kids who are always trying to break the rules. Well, you know what, it's time you learned your lesson."

"_NO!_" I screamed, as I saw her press a blue button – _the _blue button – the one that summons the wizarding police.

But it was too late.

"Justin, RUN!" I shouted. This was so horrible.. I couldn't wrap my mind around it. I began to dart to the store entrance. I wasn't exactly sure where we were. All I knew was that we needed to leave.

Justin's voice stopped me in the process, and he reached out for me, "Alex, my hand!" He yelled, as siren sounds started getting closer and closer.

I felt my eyes go huge. "Are you even _listening?!_" I was freaking out. He wanted to teleport back?! That's what got us in this whole mess!

He glared at me. Hard. "TAKE. MY. HAND."

I took a glance outside the window, and saw the wizarding police arriving in front of the store, floating above us in there flying motorcycles, making their way to the ground.

Looking at Justin, and having no choice but to trust him, I grabbed his hand.

The last thing I heard was the awful woman's soft voice yell in a menacing tone, "_Justin Russo!_"

And then everything went black.

–

_Alex. _

I heard my name being called, but it sounded more like a whisper, as if it was coming for a far off distance. I attempted to open my eyes, but all I could see were bright blurs.

_Alex._

There was my name again. It was ringing in my ears, and I prayed to God it was Justin who was calling me. I prayed that he was okay, right there beside me. Everything rushed to my head – The teleportation, the woman, the police – Did they catch him? I wished that I could finally let the tears out, but they just wouldn't come.

_Are you okay? Alex? _

The voice became clearer, and sounded much closer. As my eyesight began to go back into focus, brown, curly hair was the first thing I could make out.

"N-Nick?" I stuttered, taken aback at the fact Nick was standing above me, asking if I was okay.

He grabbed a hold of my arm as I forced myself up, looking worried that I might strain myself. He's so adorable – _Stop, Alex. _I had to remind myself this may not be real. "Where's Justin?" I asked frantically, searching around what I then realized was my living room.

"Shh," He shushed me, motioning for me to lay back down. "He's downstairs talking to your parents."

"Talking to my parents?" I had this hollow pit in the bottom of stomach. Something wasn't right. "Is he okay?"

"He's fine, Alex." He comforted me, and I couldn't help but relax when I looked into his eyes. "You're the one you should be worrying about. You hit your head pretty hard."

I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion, and realized Justin obviously told Nick a different story. "What _exactly _did I hit my head on?"

He chuckled. "The pavement. You took a pretty rough fall on some black ice. Knocked you out." He took a deep breath, "I'm just glad you're alright." He looked so relieved.

I smiled, and blushed. "Thanks for being here for me."

"Are you kidding?" He asked, eyebrows raised. "I couldn't let my girlfriend go unconscious and not be there for her." He smiled at me – the most beautiful, most dazzling thing I have ever seen.

And _that's _when the tears decided to come. I couldn't take it. I couldn't have him here, being so sweet and so caring, calling me his _girlfriend _and the next lose him forever. I needed to get this thing worked out as soon as possible.

"Nick, I'm sorry." I stood up, and he rushed to my side, concern masking his face. "I need to go talk to my brother."

"Are you okay? Why are you crying? Does your head hurt?" He asked quickly, and shook his head. "I think you should just lay down." He laid the blanket back out, and took my hand in his. "I promise I'll stay here with you. We can watch movies or something."

The tears shot out like rapid fire now, and his eyes widened. "What? What's wrong?"

"It's nothing. Look, I -" I stopped. How was I supposed to explain this to him when he was looking at me like that? "I _need _to talk to Justin."

"You can talk to him later." He said kindly, "I really just think you need some rest."

I sighed. I would never be able to tell him the truth. "This can't wait, Nick." I wiped the tears from my eyes, "I'm sorry."

His face fell. "Okay." I was surprised when he entwined his fingers with mine, instantly making me feel better. "I'll walk you down."

I smiled, and no longer felt tears stinging my eyes. But I couldn't lose sight of the real picture at hand. I took a look at Nick's gentle face, and took it all in.

As we got downstairs, the entire place was empty. Nick looked at me, confused. I shot him the same look back. What was going go on?

"Justin!" I yelled, but all I got back was an echo.


	8. No Excuses

"What time is it?" I asked Nick frantically. My eyes scanned the sub shop once more, crushing that one bit of hope I still had left inside me.

Looking worried, Nick checked his silver watch. "4:27 p.m." He told me. "Is everything okay?"

I sighed, long and hard. The shop doesn't close until nine; Where was everybody!? "Yeah," I nodded. "I just have to.. Um,"

"Talk to Justin?" He finished for me, and I smiled at him. I knew I was being so unconvincing, and not to mention looking completely sketchy. But what else could I do?

"Yes, exactly. But Nick," I looked towards him, pleading to myself that he'd listen to me and do what I asked. "I think you should go." His face fell, and I racked my brain for Alex Russo – esque excuses. "Justin's going to kill me for telling you this, but, he has this _problem._"

"Problem?" Nick asked, eyebrows raised.

I nodded. "Yes, this terrible rash that-" I was suddenly stopped by a loud _CRASH!_

Nick's eyes widened and he jumped back a few steps. "What was that?" He asked, his breathing rate increasing.

My heart sped up. It came from the lair. "You need to go." I told him flat out, and rushed to the 'freezer' door.

I felt his warm hand grasp my upper arm. "I'm not going anywhere." He said firmly.

"Let go of me." I said, and I couldn't bear to look at him. There was only one way left that I could get him to leave. "I don't want you here."

He stared at me for what seemed like a lifetime. "You don't mean that." He said matter-of-factly. "There's something you're not telling me."

The tears were piling up again, and another, though smaller crash came booming from the lair again. I took his hand in mine; I couldn't wait any longer. "Fine then, have it your way."

With that, I opened what Nick thought was a freezer door to my family's secret lair.

Nick's mouth dropped open, but I had no time to explain.

"Max!" I shouted, as I watched my younger brother throw around various items from around the room. "What are you doing?!"

He whipped around, looking startled. Once he recognized me, he relaxed immediately. "I'm looking for a book.." He trailed off, his eyes wandering around. Before I could ask questions, Max continued on. "Justin told me to find it, and hold on to it. He didn't tell me why, just that it was important." He shrugged, and averted his eyes towards me. "If you see a black book, let me know."

_A black book.. The Selfish Spells! _"Wait, where's Justin?" I asked, finally remembering why I was here in the first place.

"He.." It was then that Max noticed Nick, standing off to the side, looking completely lost. "Whoa, how you get in here?!"

I rolled my eyes, "Max, there's no time! Where is Justin!?"

Max fiddled with his fingers a bit before answering my question. "Him and Dad went to.." I could tell he was hesitant of answering, as his eyes kept darting back to Nick. "The _other _place and," He sighed. "I don't know what's going on, but I think Justin's in a lot of trouble."

"Max." I said sternly, grabbing both sides of his arms. "You need to tell me where they went."

Once again, I saw his eyes avert over to Nick. "Max, we have bigger problems right now then one person finding out about our secret! _Where are they?!_"

"I don't know exactly." He said, his face showing skepticism, but mostly fear. "But, the wizarding police came for Justin and Dad freaked out.. And then they left."

I felt like I was going to be sick. This was all my fault. "The book." I said quietly. I had to finish what we started, or else everything Justin did for me would be for nothing.

"The book?" Max asked, his eyebrows coming together.

"The one you've been looking for this entire time.." I said. _Oh, Max.._

"Right!" His eyes widened in remembrance. "Do you know what book he's talking about?"

Right as I was about to answer, a thick black book with gold lettering caught my attention. It was sitting on top of the table. "It's right here, you idiot!" I sighed, long and hard, and rushed over to the book.

Max slouched down onto the couch, "Oh.. That book.."

I glanced at him, refraining myself from saying anything more. I had way too much on my plate right now and telling Max of his idiocy was not a part of it.

"Alex."

I whipped around at his voice, almost forgetting he was there.

I tried, but I couldn't quite place what his facial expression meant. "You have a lot of explaining to do."

As he said this, I saw Max sneak out and back into the shop.

"I know," I said softly. "But, right now, I have to -" I stopped myself short, realizing that everything that was happened was all for _him. _No matter how much it would hurt me to lose Nick, my brother could potentially be losing all his powers. After all that hard work..

"You have to what?" Nick asked, watching me intently.

I threw the book back onto the table. "I have to save my brother."

"Save him?" Nick looked confused, "What are you talking about? Alex, what is this place..?"

He was talking about the lair. "I'll explain it all when I get back. If you still care." I added the last sentence in quietly, but by his face, I think he heard me.

"I'm coming with you." He said. I opened my mouth to protest, but he stopped me before I could. "No more excuses, Alex."

I looked into his eyes and nodded. "No more excuses." I said softly, and took his hand in mine.


	9. The Truth

Taking Nick with me into the wizarding world may not of been one my finer ideas, and the fact that I was running around with a mortal most likely _wouldn't _help me win over the wizard police and save Justin from losing all of his powers.. But really, did I have a choice?

Okay, maybe I _did. _I could of gone without him. Told him off and said some pretty nasty things to get him gone. I'll be the first one to admit that I'm perfectly capable of doing that. I'm just not capable of doing that to _Nick. _

So, there I was. Royally screwing up. Again.

Nick was grasping my hand with intense strength, and I was starting to lose the feeling in my fingers. His eyes were darting around quickly; Probably trying to take in the endless amounts of floating vehicles, talking pigs, and a giant purple Ogre that was drinking sludge out of an equally giant coffee mug.

"What the..?" He questioned, but I had no time for twenty questions.

_He nodded, "Yeah. 20 questions."_

_Oh. "Sure, but, let's make it 10." I smiled._

I mentally kicked myself for thinking of one of the first times I've ever spent with Nick. He was so adorable, even back then. I gave myself another kick. The little trip down memory lane would have to wait.

A burst of giggles came from nearby, and I figured it had something to do with the state of my hair. I'd liked to see _them _deal with the crap I've been through for the past couple of days and see how _they're_ hair looked! But, the giggles didn't stop. In fact, they seemed to be following us. It was then I realized that no one would go that far as to follow me because my hair was a mess.

I turned around sharply, ready to yell, when I saw a group of Wiztech school girls around my age, huddled in circle. They were talking, and you guessed it, giggling.

I should of known. Even if he _was _mortal, he was still a famous musician. I looked over at Nick, who I'd been neglecting. He didn't ask why we stopped, didn't even acknowledge the group of wizard girls fawning over him; He just looked completely horrified.

"Nick." He turned to face me, and I saw something on his face that I've never seen before: Anger.

His teeth were tightly clenched together, and his entire body went stiff. It was as if he thought making any movements would cause him tremendous pain. "Alex," He hissed. "Explain._ Now._"

I slightly winced, not used to being spoken to in that tone by him. I didn't like it one bit. For a split second, I thought the spell was wearing off and he didn't love me anymore. But then I thought of my parents, and how they fought but were still deeply in love. I sighed relief.

I didn't know where to begin. Do I tell him about the spell I put on him? I decided against it for that moment. That could wait. Right now, I had to at least let him know where he was, who I was.. "Well,' we're not exactly in New York anymore.."

He's lips went thin and formed a straight line across his face. "Really?" He said, sarcasm coating his words. "Because I see flying motorcycles _all the time _in New York!"

I had this terrible feeling panging in my chest. It was an emotion I couldn't place then, and I tried to ignore it. "Listen, this world, it's – Wait a minute." Nick's last sentence rang in my ears. "You said you saw flying motorcycles?"

"Yeah, and I also saw a gremlin drinking tea and -"

"That was a _goblin,_" I corrected. "Although, now that you mention it, they do sort of look like gremlins.." I shook my head, as if clearing these thoughts. "No, that's not important. Nick, which way were the motorcycles going?"

"Oh, no." He shook his head fervently. "We don't move until you tell me what's going on."

"Fine." I said coldly. "I'll explain, but before you decide to give me attitude again, remember that _you _were the one who insisted on coming."

His face relaxed, and I knew I had him there.

"I'm going to make this really simple for you." I told him, and he watched me intently as I spoke. I felt my heart banging against my chest as I spoke the next words, "I'm a wizard."

He froze. "A – a _wizard?_" He seemed to be processing this information as he stared at me for a moment."With wands? And potions? And _spells_?"

I raised my eyebrows, but nodded none-the-less. "Good, so I don't have to explain it after all." I grinned, but he was still frozen in place.

"And this is.."

I sighed, my grin immediately fading. "Call it what you want. Wizarding world, another realm." He understood, I could tell. But still, I gave him a moment to let it all sink in.

After what seemed like a century, Nick spoke. "_Unreal,_" He said, sounding breathless. Maybe even a bit excited?

"Yeah, yeah. It's all really wonderful, but my brother is currently being held by wizard police." Nick's eyes widened, "And might be losing all of his powers because of _me_ and I need to get to before that happens."

He seemed to be frozen again, and his hand pointed up (was it shaking?), past my head. "The motorcycles went that way.."

I followed his finger in the direction he pointed. "Come on, then." I said quickly, shoving him a bit. "If they went that way, they're heading to the Chief of Magical Law Enforcement's office."

Probably because he didn't want to be stranded in the middle of the wizarding world, Nick followed me. We wove in and out of the crowd, and I could occasionally hear Nick's loyal band of wizard school girls trailing behind us. It took all the will power inside of me not to turn around and tell them all off.

"_Finally!_" I bellowed, as the office building came into view. It was a big, navy blue building with closed windows and a steel door. Me and Nick ran up to the door, and without thinking, I banged loudly, yelling.

"_Jeff!_" I screamed, "It's Alex Russo, open the door! It's _my _fault! Not Justin's! Take my powers away!" I was panting now, trying to catch my breath. I waited a minute, but no one seemed to be coming. "Please, _open the door!_" I put my hand in a fist, and continued to bang hard on the steel door.

Suddenly, Nick grabbed my hand before I could make it anymore numb that it already was. "Alex," He said softly. "I don't think anyones here."

I shook my head. "No! Someone is _always _here! _Jeff _is always here!"

Nick raised his eyebrows, "Jeff?"

"The Chief." Nick continued to look bewildered. I bit my lip. "We've met a few times before."

He nodded, and I thought I saw a small smile form on his lips. My spirits lifted a bit, but only for that moment as not a minute later the steel door crashed open.

A short, stocky man with a scowl on his face emerged. I looked at him curiously. I had never seen this man before, and I have been to the office many, _many _times.

"Hi," I said, breaking the silence as the man continued to eye man.

He made a soft grunting sound, like me being there was a big inconvenience to him (which, it probably was) and grabbed a clipboard that popped in front of him, right out of thin air. I knew that Nick's reaction to this would be amusing, but I had there were more important things to focus on, so I didn't bother looking towards him.

"Name?" The man asked, his voice low and monotoned.

"Alex Russo." I said clearly, peering over his shoulders, trying to catch a glimpse of anything that might be going on inside.

His eyes went from the clipboard to me. He looked extremely annoyed. "I've heard about you."

I smirked. "Yeah, I'm quite famous.. Now, if you just let me -"

"Not so fast, Ms. Russo." He said, blocking any chance I had to get inside.

I inwardly groaned, but I refused to let myself show any signs of defeat. The man then looked at Nick, then back to me. "You're having a rough day, eh?"

"Uh," I wasn't sure how to respond to that. If I say yes, would he have any sympathy for me? As I watched a grin forming on his face, I thought against it. "I guess so." Was all I came up with.

He nodded slowly. "Well, Alex Russo, Mr. Lowell and you have a lot to talk about."

"Jeff?" I asked. I don't think there was ever I time I referred to the Chief of Magical Law Enforcement by his last name.

The man looked offended. "Yes, _Mr. Lowell _would like to see you."

"Okay," I had to bite my lip from smiling. I had always liked Jeff, and for some odd reason he found me funny, and let me off the hook with a lot of trouble I'd caused in the past. I crossed my fingers that this would be one of those times.

"Come on, Nick." I said, not forgetting about him, even though he hadn't said a word since the stocky man showed up.

That same man shook his head, looking almost pleased with himself. "The mortal stays with me."

"What? No," I wasn't letting this happen. I wasn't going to let Nick stay in the wizard world alone, with this man I knew nothing about. My stomach gave a small lurch, and I inwardly rolled my eyes. Too much emotion in one day was not what my body was used to.

"He'll be fine, Alex."

I smiled as I heard the voice behind me. "Jeff!" I shouted enthusiastically, but he didn't look his usual, friendly self. He seemed concerned, scared even.

"Come with me, we need to talk."

My heart dropped, but I did as he asked, taking one sorrowful look back at Nick.


	10. The Secrets Out

My heart was pounding. My head was racing. This wasn't how it was supposed to turn out. I've gotten myself into loads of trouble before, but this was something entirely different. As I sat down across from a stone-faced Jeff, I knew I had finally crossed the line.

He sat there, eyes fixed upon me with a look that stung. I wanted to say something, but no words would come out. He folded his hands together and pursed his lips. "Where do I even begin, Ms. Russo?"

The use of my surname made me all too aware of how badly I had screwed up with him. With Justin. With Nick. I braced myself. "Jeff, I-"

"Stop right there." He interrupted me, but I wasn't sorry that he did. I didn't know what I was going to say.

"First," He tapped a pen against his desk, a habit of his I picked up on from the countless times I've sat in this office. "You have a mortal waiting outside for you."

"I know, but-"

He snorted, cutting off my words, as if this was all too amusing for him. "What excuse to you have for this one? Really, I'm interested to see how you plan on getting out of this."

"I don't have any excuses," I mumbled, defeated. What was the use? I was in too far deep.

He raised his eyebrows, surprised etched across his plain features. "Nothing? You're not going to tell me that you're father was diagnosed with a horrible disease and you had no choice but to use a forbidden spell?"

"Not this time." I said softly, shaking my head.

"Well, then." He still didn't look all too convinced. "Let's get to the _other _felonies you have committed in the last twenty-four hours."

I said nothing, and let Jeff continue. "That mortal you have outside," He motioned towards the door. "Is under a love potion. Oh, yes, Alex, we know." He said, after seeing the horrified expression on my face. Not only was it a Selfish Spell, but it was incredibly embarrassing as well.

"And there's more!" He said, hitting his desk. I flinched. "You steal a highly valuable book, use _teleportation _to get into the wizarding world with your brother, who -"

"Justin has nothing to do with this!" I yelled, my heart sinking at the sound of his name. Justin. He was why I was here. I needed to get him out of this.

Jeff narrowed his eyes at me. "Your brother is being evaluated right now. There can be some mistakes when detecting who had used the spell, but we are certain he was with you."

Tears welled up in my eyes. "He was only trying to help me." I said, and I immediately wished I hadn't. What was I going to tell him? That the smart-mouthed, independent Alex Russo fell in love? That I messed up, had no choice but to admit it, and begged my older brother to help me fix it? There was no way this teenage sob story was going to make Jeff release Justin – or me.

Jeff sighed, his head hanging low. I could sense then this newly strict persona he was portraying was fading off. He looked up at me with a look of pity. "I know."

My eyebrows came together in confusion and I was overall taken aback by his response. Did he really know? Did he know all that I have done and got myself and my brother into?

"Justin is one of the finest young men the wizarding world has ever seen." Jeff stated. I'd usually roll my eyes or make a snarky reply about a comment like that, but instead I said nothing, and listened intently to Jeff – hoping and praying that he might let Justin go.

To my surprise, Jeff suppressed a laugh. "The fact that you two are even related.."

I smiled, but no laugh was about to escape my lips.

"You believe me then?" I asked, while a huge hollow pit formed in the bottom of my stomach. "You'll let him go?"

The second of humor he had had now passed, and pity once again filled upon his face. "I believe you, Alex. I know as well as you that Justin would never have done what he did without reason." He stared at me. "Your brother is a great kid, and he has his heart in the right place. Unfortunately, the council may not see it that way."

"But you're the chief, can't you do something?" I pleaded, my voice unusually high.

He shook his head slowly. "There's only so much I can do, Alex. I'm sorry." At this, he handed me a piece of paper.

I took it from his hands carefully, confused. The letters were written in cursive, and upon it said the date in which I would have my hearing. _My hearing?_ "What is this about?" I asked Jeff. My voice had now gone very low.

"I can't get you out of this one." He told me, and he looked genuinely sorry. "Your hearing about your powers will take place on the tenth."

"They're taking my powers away?" My voice seemed to echo around the office, and the hopelessness of it made me sick. Of course they were going to take my powers away. I've been telling myself this all along. It shouldn't be a shock to me.

From the look on Jeff's face, I knew the answer was _yes_, but instead he said "We'll see what happens on the tenth. Good luck, Alex."

I knew that our conversation was over, and that this was my cue to leave. Grasping the piece of paper in my hand, I stood up from the chair and made my way out. "Thanks, Chief." I said quietly, shutting the door behind me.

As I walked out from Jeff's office, another thought hit me. A horrible, wrenching thought that tugged my stomach inside out. My hearing was on the tenth of February. The exact date I had to break the spell in which Nick was under. I pressed my lips together, trying with great difficulty to stop tears from falling. I don't remember a time in my life where I've ever been as tearful as I had been that day. I had to get Nick to truly love me, save Justin's powers, and deal with my own hearing all in the matter of four days.

I reached the hall. Nick was stationed on a bench, looking nervous and fidgety as the same, small man stood near him, looking arrogant and pleased with himself. I forced a smile upon my face as I walked over to Nick. He looked relieved to see me, and without a word to the guard, I took his hand in mine and left.

The journey back to the mortal world with Nick was completely silent, and I knew he was upset with me. I wasn't angry with him for it, but I wished he wasn't. I didn't like the feeling.

I landed gracefully back into my lair as Nick stumbled his way through. I would of laughed if I didn't feel so utterly miserable. I expected him to march right on out, and as far away from me as possible, but he didn't.

Assuming he was looking for more of an explanation, I began. "Nick, look, I'm sorry for dragging you into this."

"You should have told me." He said, sounding hurt. "Why didn't you tell me you were a – a wizard?" The word seemed hard to get out, like saying it caused him great physical pain.

"Would you have even believed me?" I asked, and his face fell. "Exactly." I stated before he got a word in. "It wasn't easy, Nick. Trust me."

He took my hand and started to rub it softly. The feeling lifted my mood, if only just slightly. "No more secrets from now on, okay?"

I felt tears coming again. _No!_ I told myself. _I won't cry. _Holding them back, I braced myself. "No more secrets." I said softly. "Well, I guess I should be the one to start."

He looked confused, which I expected. I took a deep breath. "You don't love me, Nick. You probably don't even like me."

"What?" He said, looking appalled. "How can you say that? I-"

"No, listen!" I said forcefully, and he dropped my hand. I wish he hadn't. "You know how wizards can do magic? Say spells? Produce potions?"

"Yes," He said, nodding slowly.

I sighed. "Nick, sit down."

He obeyed, and the words poured out of me like vomit. Word vomit, I suppose it was. Either way, I told him everything. From wanting to get back at Gigi, to giving him a water bottle filled with potion, to actually falling in love with him.

Throughout my entire confession, Nick didn't say a word. And when I was finished, he stared at the floor for what felt like an eternity before he said anything.

"But," He started, his voice strained. "You would never do that to me. I know you."

I closed my eyes, frustrated. "It's the love potion that's making you say all this, Nick! Don't you get it?" He went to protest, but before he could say a word, I continued. "Think about what you're saying. You just found out I was a _wizard _and you're saying you know me? _It's the potion!_" I needed to convince him. He needed to know, no matter what the cost of the truth was for me. Just because my life was falling apart, didn't mean his had to.

"You," He seemed paralyzed, lost in thought, looking for the right words to say. "Why?" He asked finally, and my heart dropped.

"I told you," I began, my voice quivering. "I – I wanted to get back at this girl, Gigi. I know it was wrong, trust me, I _definitely _know that now but -"

"I held off my _world tour _for you!" He shouted, his eyes burning holes into mine. "I thought I loved you!" He put his face in his hands, shaking his head. He was now standing up, pacing back and forth.

"But _I _love _you_, Nick!" I yelled, my eyes filling with hot tears again. "_I love you!_"

He looked at me, and I've never been more ashamed of myself. "I can't believe this.. you.. I mean, a wizard? A freaking _wizard_? Can I ever catch a break?" He was talking more to himself now then to me. "I didn't know that I had love potions to watch out for! Out of all the fan girls and their stupid -"

"I was _not _a fan girl!" I cut him off, getting defensive now. "I told you, I did it in spite. But, that all changed, Nick. I – I really do care about you." I took a deep breath. "You want nothing to do with me now, right?" I asked, hoping for the best but expecting the worst.

"I need space.. Time to think. I feel like everything I've been neglecting for the past week or so are coming back to me." He looked at me, a accusative stare in his gaze. "All I thought about for that time was you."

My first instinct was to cry. Closing my eyes and taking a deep breath, I said the only words fit for this moment. "I'm so sorry, Nick. I've messed up a lot in my life, but this is by far the worst.." I sighed.

"You think?" He snapped. I winced.

"I'm _sorry!_" I shouted, slowly losing all hope that I had. I would give anything for him to take my hand in his. It felt life forever ago since he did that, never mind ten minutes ago.

"Yeah, me too." He said coldly. "I can't be here anymore."

And without even a look in my direction, he strutted to the door and slammed it on the way out.

–

**Took me longer then expected to get this out. I hope you like it, though :)**

**  
Review please? **

**Xo Steph**


	11. Justin Returns

The anxiety for all the tasks I had to complete took the backseat for the rest of the night. Instead, all I felt was pain. An aching, wrenching feeling that stuck with me until I finally broke and cried myself to sleep. I realized in those weeks that I can't get myself out of everything, and heartbreak is no exception.

I woke up that morning feeling light-headed and sore, with my mom and Max eating silently in the kitchen. Or maybe that was only when I arrived.

"I made your favorite." Mom smiled sweetly at me, and placed a plate of waffles drenched in syrup towards the seat in which I sat.

I stared down at it, and for the first time in my life had no space in my stomach for mom's homemade waffles. Ironic, considering my stomach felt so hollow. "I'm not hungry," I told her honestly. "Maybe later, though."

She frowned. "Do you want to talk about it?" She asked in a sort of affectionate whisper, one only a mom could pull off.

About to refuse, a clinking sound came from Max's direction, and I looked over to see he had dropped his fork in frustration. He looked at me, annoyed. "Where did Justin and Dad go?" My mouth went dry, and he continued. "What happened? I never get to know the good stuff!"

Mom glared at him, "Max!" She hissed.

I sighed. In a way, I felt bad for leaving Max in the dust. But there was no way I was telling him. "If it's the _good stuff_ you want Max, then this isn't it." Mom looked at me sadly. I shook my head, "I'm going back to bed."

"Rest up, honey." She told me, and I didn't know why she was being so nice to me. I was going to lose my powers because of some stupid mistake I should have never made, and I was bringing Justin down with me. Him and Dad were no where to be seen, and I was wallowing in my own self-pity. Why wasn't she punishing me?

I pushed the thought out of my head as I ascended the stairs back to my bedroom. I laid on my bed, face down, and cried as Nick storming out the night before replayed over and over again in my mind.

–

I'm selfish. I came to that conclusion a long time ago. But when do I stop accepting it, and actually do something about it?

An uproar of voices seemed to find there way into my bedroom, and of course, selfish me couldn't believe how mom would let that happen when her daughter was heartbroken and was attending to some much-needed rest. I stuffed my face into a pillow, making the voices muffled but not completely silenced. Frustrated, I forced myself out of bed to see what idiotic mishap Max had done now.

But I didn't hear Max's voice as I made my way downstairs. My heart pounding, I broke out into a run, my mind on sudden freeze mode and my legs on horse power.

"_Justin!_" I yelled, barging into my older brother with a hug so intense he was almost knocked off his feet.

Quickly letting go, the questions poured out of me without a second thought. "What happened? Are you okay? Did they take your powers? I'm sorry! It's my fault, I-"

"Alex." A warm hand was placed on my shoulders and I realized that my dad was also in the room. I braced myself for the punishment I was sure to receive from him. "Sit down."

I slowly sat down on the couch, and it was the first time I could say that I felt uncomfortable on it. Justin took the seat next to me.

I wanted nothing more then to explain myself, tell my dad everything and get this entire thing over with. But I sat silently, and decided to wait for either my father or my brother to speak.

"I didn't lose my powers." Justin said, a smile playing on his lips.

My heart leaped, and a huge relief swept over my body. "Thank God!" I exclaimed. "Justin, I'm sorry I put you through this, but I'm so happy you still have your powers!"

"But," He said, and his smile was suddenly gone. "I'm on a six-month probation period."

My heart sank. "A _what?_"

My dad spoke this time. "He can only use his powers during class time for six months." He shrugged. "It's kind of like regular probation. You know, with a curfew and all those restrictions and stuff."

Justin shook his head, an amused smile on his face. "Not really, Dad." He looked over at me, and I must have had a pitiful expression on my face, because he said "Don't worry, Alex. Dad doesn't allow us to use magic in the house, anyways."

"How can you all be so okay with this?" I asked, amazed. "Why aren't I punished? Why aren't you mad?" It wasn't as though I _wanted _my Dad to yell at me, but I knew better. There had to be a catch.

Justin and my Dad exchanged a glance. Dad sighed, "We know about your hearing."

"But-" I froze for an instance. "How?"

"Well, Mr. Lowell came -"

"Jeff?" I asked, my eyebrows coming together in confusion. My mind wandered. Why were they with Jeff? I thought he said there was nothing he could do?

My Dad eyed me, but did not scold me. "Yes, _Mr. Lowell _showed up at the court before Justin even had his hearing."

"He did?" I asked, now even more confused.

"Yeah, I owe him a lot." Justin said, nodding his head in appreciation.

I shook my head as if trying to shake off my thoughts, "Wait a minute." I said, sticking both hands out in front of me. "Jeff went to the courts and vouched for Justin?"

Justin nodded once again, his face covered in a smug smile this time. "Yes, and he had some pretty good things to say about me." His chest seemed to puff out a bit, and I inwardly rolled my eyes. "Said I was the best wizard of my age."

Resisting any urge I had to make a nerd joke about him, I smiled. "Everyone knows that." I rolled my eyes, this time outwardly. "But why give you probation at all? They should have just let you off with a warning!"

Dad sighed. "This was a big misdemeanor, not one of your small offenses, Alex. Your brother got really lucky."

"I'm sorry." I blurted. I truly felt horrible for what had happened. I forgot how much of a hassle having a conscience was.

Justin grinned and swung his arm around me, hugging me tightly. "I'm your big brother, I'm always going to help you out."

I felt a small smile form on my lips, but it suddenly dropped when I remembered what Dad mentioned only a few moments before. "So, you know about my hearing." My palms started to clam up. I knew what was coming. "What does that have to do with me not getting punished?"

"Alex.." Dad said affectionately, his voice dripping with sympathy. Justin pulled his arm off of me and clasped his hands together, staring down at the floor.

I took a deep breath. "Oh, I get it." They both stared at me. "I'm going to lose my powers, so you think that's punishment enough?" I masked my hurt with a light chuckle, as they continued to stare at me, stunned. "I'm not stupid. I know what's coming."

"We're going to do everything we can, Alex." Justin said confidently, but I could still sense the uncertainty in his voice.

I shook my head violently. "No way. You've done enough for me."

It was completely and utterly the truth. No matter how much I tormented Justin, no matter how much I complained of how embarrassing my father was, they were always there for me. It just took me a while to realize it, but at that moment, I did. And I was finally done with being selfish.

–

School was miserable. I had three days left before my hearing, which is what I should have been focusing on, but it was kind of hard when I got bombarded with questions about my alleged break-up with superstar Nick Jonas.

It was bad enough dealing with the consequences of my actions on my own, but for the entire world to know honestly just _sucks_. I take back all the times I said I wanted to be famous.

"Finally got bored of you, huh, Russo?" Gigi sneered, laughing that high-pitched giggle that drove me mad.

I held back all my mite not to just attack her right on the spot. In some weird, twisted, "I'm-totally-in-denial-way", I blame this entire situation on her. Taking a deep breath, I did to her what I do best. Manipulation. "Never believe the tabloids, Gigi. You'd know that if you were somewhat relevant."

Her nostrils flared, but she stood her ground. "You're not fooling me, Russo." She crossed her arms across her chest and raised a perfectly waxed eyebrow. "Their bus left this morning, meaning Nick probably won't be back in New York anytime soon. I wouldn't be surprised if he's already found a new girl in a new city."

Feeling as if she had accomplishment something great, Gigi smirked, turned on her heel, and left me standing there. My knees felt wobbly and my mouth became very dry. He left. He was gone. He didn't care about me. He never did. If he did, he certainly wouldn't have taken off without so much as a good-bye.

I didn't cry. I was over crying. It got you no where, and I'd done enough of it as of late.

So I spent the rest of the day ignoring my feelings and trying my best to be, well.. _Alex Russo. _It was all going really well, and I was finally starting to feel like myself again. But then came Harper.

"Alex!" She shouted, swerving her way through various other classmates until she reached my locker. Looking anxious and out of breath, she asked "Is it true?"

I raised my eyebrows, slowly shutting my locker door. "Is what true?"

She bit her lip and looked almost fearful. "About, you know.. _Nick._" She whispered his name, as if just the sound of it would cause me to fall to the ground in a convulsion.

In some way, though, it did. Only I didn't fall to the ground and my body stayed perfectly still. The craziness was just going on in my head. "Oh, that." I replied lamely.

She said nothing, and I continued. "Harper, I was gonna tell you. I just.."

"That _jerk!_" She interrupted, wrapping me up in huge hug. "You deserve better! See if I ever go to one of their concerts again!"

I was relieved that she didn't ask for details, but yet again I didn't expect that from her. Main reason why me and Harper were best friends: We weren't into gossip. I was grateful she was there for me, though. I've been so consumed with the mess I created that I forgot how much I needed a friend.

We talked (not about Nick, thankfully) and laughed all the way back to the sub shop that day, and I felt a surge of happiness. One I hadn't felt in a while.

I didn't think about the hearing, Nick, or the fact that in three days times I would no longer have any powers. It was also the first peaceful sleep I've gotten in a week.

–

**Kind of a lame chapter, but it's necessary. You know, for transitioning :)**

**I hoped you enjoyed it anyways! **

**- Steph**


	12. Strength

My hearing was approaching fast – as in tomorrow fast, and the best I could do that night was sit on my bed, laptop in hand, typing up possible ultimatums for myself. I started off with things I could say to persuade the judge to rule in my favor, but instead it turned into a list of things I could do once I was completely mortal. All in all, it was terrible.

A soft knock on my door pulled me away from me starting to write my obituary. Looking up, I saw Justin's head popping out through the gap. "Can I come in?"

"Sure." I said, putting my laptop aside and making room for him on my bed.

He sat at the edge, looking anxious. "You ready?"

I shrugged. "No." Justin's face contorted into something that I assumed was pity. "Well, I've been trying. But I've decided to wing it. It's never failed me before." I grinned, but Justin did not return my smile.

"This is important, Alex -"

"I know that! I've been stressing for days now, I think I-"

"If you let me _finish._" He cut me off, glaring. I fell silent, and he continued. "Anyways, I wanted to give you a few tips. Seeing as I can't be in the courtroom with you, I want to make sure you're okay beforehand."

My nerves started to get the best of me, and the next words had to be choked out. "Can.. _Anyone _be in the courtroom with me?"

"They don't allow any relatives or friends into the courtroom." He said matter-of-factly.

I groaned. "Could this get any worse? You should be in the room with me! I mean, you were a witness after all!"

He looked at me sadly. "Alex.. this isn't a hearing about what we've done. Trust me, they know all the facts about that. It's.." He paused for a moment. "To see – well, what to do with you."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "What to _do with me_? What does that even mean?"

He sighed. "At best, they'll just take away your powers and let you be. I've read a lot of cases where young wizards are sent to special schools and.." He trailed off, leaving me lost in my thoughts.

What if they sent me away? Losing my powers was bad enough, but what if they thought I needed behavioral control or something like that?

"So you're saying that I might get to some, I don't know, wizard juvenile jail?" I snorted, but inside my heart was hammering.

He laughed, and I was relieved. "Nah, not really. Listen, dinners about to be ready. So let's eat and clear our heads for a while, alright?"

I nodded, happy that someone finally wanted to _not _talk about the stupid hearing. "Sounds good to me."

* * *

Morning came quicker then I hoped, and it wasn't before long I was standing in my family's lair, preparing myself to work through the portal and into the Wizard World.

My mom, Dad, Justin, and Max were all there – giving me words of comfort and Justin spewing out facts of the Wizard court.

We all piled into a group hug, lead by Dad, of course. Still, it was nice.

"Alex! _Alex!_"

We broke apart. Who was calling my name like that? The sub shop wasn't opened yet, so how could anyone be out there?

"Alex!"

There it was again – But no, that couldn't be..?

My heart thumped loudly against my chest as I booked it to the door, throwing it open to see if I was actually going crazy or not. I froze.

Standing there, looking disheveled, tired, and still incredibly beautiful, was Nick.

It seemed like forever that we just stood there, staring at each other. Nick was the first one to make the silence.

"I'm sorry," He spluttered.

I shook my head. "No, I'm sorry."

"I shouldn't have yelled at you like that."

"I should have told you the truth."

We laughed awkwardly as we spoke at the same time.

Despite everything, I couldn't help but smile. "So, I thought you left New York."

"I did." He said, "But I left something behind, so I had to come back."

I raised my eyebrows, "Oh, well. I hope you find it." I said lamely.

He grinned. "I just need to know that everything is good between us, Alex."

My heart sank. Was that all he wanted? Closure? "Well, you apologized. I apologized. So yeah," I smiled half-heartedly. "Everything is good."

He walked a few steps closer to me. "I tried to leave." He said, scratching the back of his neck nervously. "I couldn't stop thinking of the way I treated you and.." He paused. "I missed you."

I could feel a smile creeping across myself, and I couldn't hide it. He smiled back. "I missed you, too. I thought you would have never wanted to see me again."

"Yeah," He chuckled. "You would think that, wouldn't you?"

"Alex."

I whipped around. My Dad was standing in the kitchen, the door to the lair open. "I'm sorry, Alex." He said, looking at me sadly. "But it's time to go."

How was I suppose to do that stupid hearing now that Nick was back? I sighed. "Nick, can we talk later? I'm sorry, but -"

I never got to finish my sentence, because Nick's lips pressed onto mine. At first, I was startled. But I eased into it as I felt the warmth of his breath mingle with mine. It was perfect.

He pulled away first. "I'll be here when you get back, I promise."

I was still recovering from that kiss, but I smiled and nodded. "Okay."

I walked back into the lair with a newfound confidence. Everything was going to be okay. I just needed to be strong. And hey, I'm Alex Russo – Strong is who I am.


	13. The Hearing

"Let's go." Said Dad, who was looking even more anxious then I was.

I stepped forward, ready to face my downfall. At that same moment, Justin stepped forward too. I looked over at him, perplexed. "What are you doing?" I asked.

He smiled broadly. "I'm coming with you. Dad's about to faint, look at him." I chuckled as I watched my Dad fumbling around with the portals controls. "So I figured you'd need some support."

I had never been so grateful to have Justin more then I did at that moment. I smiled, reaching over and embracing him tightly. "Thank you." I said, my voice muffled from the hug. I let him go. "It worked, Justin." I told him, unable to contain my smile.

He raised his eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"All of this," I started. "This entire mess. It wasn't for nothing. Nick really does care about me. He came back!"

Justin let out a huge sigh of relief, one that he seemed to be holding for days. "I knew it!" He said, "I just knew that _something _had to come out of this. Thank God, because I might have killed you after you came back from court and calmed down."

I rolled my eyes, but laughed none-the-less. "Come on. I'm already ninety-ninety percent sure I'm going to lose this hearing, and that one percent is going to go out the window if I'm late."

* * *

I sat in the waiting room, on a cold bench, my nerves on over-drive and my heart beating out of my chest. That same, stocky man that Nick and I had encounter at Jeff's office building was there, watching me with a familiar, smug expression in his eyes. I decided then that I definitely hated him.

"Alex Russo." A tall, slender woman with an all-black, professional looking outfit came out from behind a door and called my name.

I stood up, looking over my shoulder at Dad and Justin, who both gave me encouraging smiles. I took a deep breath, and followed the woman's clicking heals.

"Right this way." She smiled, opening the door for me.

The courtroom didn't look anything like the one's I've seen on _Law & Order._ I sat in the middle of a circular room, on a plush chair that was way too big for me, and had every single member of the juries eyes locked onto mine. The whole situation could have been summed up into two words: So. Awkward.

The judge was seated directly in front of me. There was only a few feet between myself and him. He had orange hair and a curly mustache, which made it hard for me to keep a straight face. Very helpful in my case.

But my heart lifted at the sight of Jeff, who was off to my left. Was he part of the jury? We locked eyes for a moment, and he gave me a subtle thumbs up. I smiled.

"We are here today to discuss the case of a one Ms. Alex Russo." The orange-haired judge spoke, his voice loud and booming throughout the room.

His curly mustache suddenly didn't seem so funny, and my smile dropped completely.

"Do I even _need _to say why you're here, Ms. Russo?" He asked me with a mocking smile.

The courtroom all laughed. Yeah, I'd like to give them something to laugh about..

"Looks like I'm not the only one who's heard about you!" He said, as he started to laugh along with the jury.

I said nothing. There was _a lot _I would have liked to say, but at the rate all this was going, I decided to hold my tongue.

"So," He started once the laughter had died down. "What do _you _think your punishment should be?"

"Well," I said, my heart hammering against my chest. "I suppose I do deserve some sort of punishment. I mean, I know I've messed up. But this time I've actually learned a lot." I took a deep breath, ready to hear the judge lash back at me. Surprisingly, he didn't say a word and continued to watch me. "And well.. I kind of already got my punishment, didn't I?"

He raised his eyebrows. "How so?"

"Well, I put my brother's life of hard work in jeopardy, I got my heart broken... I basically got to see, for once, how my actions can affects those around me. And it's not good, and, I-I'm sorry." I bit my lip. I knew this cry of pity was not going to change the minds of these people, but it was all I had.

"I see," He said, looking at me curiously. "I've been hearing about you for years now, Ms. Russo. Granted, they were mostly of your recklessness and misuse of magic. But there were a few times were I heard praise." The judges eyes briefly went to Jeff. "Apparently, you have a lot of potential. It's a shame you haven't used it."

I swallowed, so nervous that I couldn't say a word. This was it. This was the moment where they tell me to hand over my powers.

"Wait!" I blurted out, and all eyes snapped in my direction. "Before you decide to take away my powers... Just think about it, please?" I was begging. Not attractive, but I found that sometimes it could be affective. "I'm a teenager, I mess up and I'm _sorry. _I'm supposed to learn from my mistakes, aren't I? I know I ask for this a lot, but really, I just need one more chance this time."

The courtroom was silent. Some people looked annoyed with me, others contemplative. Still, none of them looked swayed. I sunk low into the over-sized chair.

The judge averted his gaze from mine. "The jury will now decide on your fate, Ms. Russo."

I closed my eyes, taking deep breaths as the jury went through all my misdemeanors, felonies.. Who was I kidding? All of that and I thought that they might just give me another chance? I sighed and waited for what felt like the longest five minutes of my life.

"The jury has come to a decision."

I sat up straight, so anxious and nervous that I could barely breathe.

"For the time being.." He started, and I thought that if he didn't spit it out that I might just faint. "You will hand over your powers."

My heart sank and my throat went dry.

"But-" He said, "Only for the time being. I don't know what kind of effect you have on these people, Alex Russo, but you're a damn lucky girl. We'll be monitoring you for the next eight months, and if we feel you're ready to have your powers back by then, then so be it. But if not," He explained. "They're gone forever. And that's that. No more chances."

I was so happy, I leaped out my chair. "Thank you!" I cried joyously.

I gave a thankful smile to Jeff, and that same professional-looking lady led me to the door.

Outside, I saw my Dad and Justin looking just as nervous as I felt when I was inside. I rushed over to them. "They took away my powers." I said immediately. Dad looked at my sympathetically, but Justin spotted the small smirk that was making it's way onto my face.

He furrowed his eyebrows and looked at me suspiciously. "But..?"

"But," I started. "They're giving me a chance. Eight months without powers." I sighed. "Hard stuff, I know. But it's not gone forever!"

Dad got up and hugged me, followed by Justin. "Let's go home." Dad said, smiling down at me. "I think this calls for a celebration. Who wants a free sub?"

I groaned. "Really, Dad? You couldn't splurge a little bit for me?"

Justin laughed. "Alex, you just got out of court."

I looked towards Justin. "Touché."

* * *

**This story is coming to an end! Only one more chapter (_maybe _two) and then the epilogue. Thank you so much for your reviews and story alerts/favorites. I'm really glad people read the story and even more happy if you liked it! :)**


End file.
